It is known to use “tags” associated with web bookmarks as a tool for sharing web bookmarks among a web community. For example, the del.icio.us bookmarking web service, provided by Yahoo! Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., is a web service that allows users to assign keyword tags to their bookmarks (favorite URL's). Facility is provided for other users of the service to browse or search for bookmarks based on the user-assigned keyword tags. In order to tag a bookmark, a user generally chooses from one of an inventory of user-contributed tags.
If a particular URL has not been bookmarked and tagged, then a user of the del.icio.us service will not find it. Furthermore, there may be situations in which user-assigned tags are inaccurate, i.e., are not representative of the content at the URL/bookmark to which the tag has been assigned.